


Interlude

by Princess of Power (Pulpbomb)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Sherlolly - Freeform, dialogue only, first work posted, sherlock season three, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulpbomb/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic set after John & Mary's wedding. Sherlock & Molly have a brief interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to posting my fic. I've not written anything in ages but Sherlock just gets my creative side going! 
> 
> This is the first fic I'm posting anywhere, aside from my tumblr. There will be more to come!
> 
> Please be gentle but I love comments & concrit.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love the Sherlock fandom! :-)

"You left."

"Sorry?"

"You looked so sad and then you just left. Um, at John's wedding. You left early."

"Yes. Not really my area, weddings. But for John…"

"You were great. A great best man and you saved a man's life. That's your area."

"Hmm."

"Well, I wanted to see if you were OK since you left so abruptly… I know things are very different than when you left but I need you to know that everyone missed you desperately when you were gone and are thrilled that you are home. Things are different, but you still fit, you know?"

"Do I? Do I, really? I don't see it. Sometimes it feels like I do, but so often…"

"Yes?" 

"Nothing. Never mind. Thank you for stopping by, Molly."

"Right, of course. I'll see you at Bart's."

The silence was deafening.


End file.
